La complainte d'Aranarth
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 67ème défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème de "L'abominable Monstre de Forodwaith". Ce poème raconte qui est vraiment ce fameux monstre de Forodwaith dont tout le monde adore raconter des histoires dans cette région.


Tout est silencieux mais j'entends une complainte.

C'est le vent, dit-on.  
C'est le froid, dit-on.  
C'est les morts, dit-on.

Recroquevillés autour d'un feu, nous sommes frères.

Il n'y a plus de roi en Arthedain.  
Il n'y a plus de fils d'Elendil  
Il n'y a plus de couronne.

Je suis un capitaine  
Je suis un solitaire.  
Je suis un orphelin.

D'un passé incertain vers un avenir incertain.

On se passe du thé chaud.  
On se partage des couvertures.  
On se morcelle un peu de pain.

Et puis, le récit commence :

L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith;

Ils ne savent pas qui je suis.  
Ils ne savent pas pourquoi je suis ici.  
Ils ne savent pas que cette histoire me suit.

 _Le crissement de la glace,_  
 _La neige qui cingle,_  
 _et le navire qui coule._

 _Et puis, une nuit de pleine lune_

 _Le roi se réveille,_  
 _Le loup hurle,_  
 _Et grâce au palantir, ils deviennent un._

 _Le Roi Sorcier a triomphé._

On se régale de ce récit,  
on s'effraie un peu,  
et on rit beaucoup.

Un étau autour de ma gorge-

L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith fait rire les hommes.  
L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith fait trembler les enfants.  
L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith fait frissonner son fils.

Je suis silencieux.

Je me souviens des Havres Gris.  
Je me souviens des elfes Gris,  
Je me souviens de l'aube grise.

De mes mots,  
de mes stratégies,  
de mes plaidoiries.

Et le temps qui passe trop vite,  
Et le temps qui se gâte trop vite.

Une tempête et...

Trop tard.  
Trop tôt.  
Trop…

La prophétie de Malbeth s'est réalisée :

L'Arthedain n'a plus de roi,  
Les dúnedain n'ont plus d'espoir,  
Les enfants d'Isildur n'ont plus de père.

Et les dúnedain se fondent dans les ombres.  
Et les dúnedain se tissent dans les légendes.  
Et les dúnedain se transforment en des spectres.

Arvedui,  
Aranarth,  
L'Arthedain

ne sont plus.

Il n'y a plus que

Le murmure des arbres  
Le crissement de la glace.  
Le sifflement du passé.

Un mat flottant parmi

la glace,  
les débris  
et des bribes.

Et des histoires,  
et des légendes,  
et une promesse.

Un jour,

On découvrira  
On se souviendra  
On clamera.

Le retour d'un roi.

L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith cessera d'être.

De ses cendres  
De ses miettes,  
De ces souvenirs

Peut-être que l'on élèvera une statue pour le denier roi d'Arthedain ?

Un jour un roi reviendra.

Qu'importe si c'est mon fils  
Qu'importe si c'est mon petit fils.  
Qu'importe si c'est mon petit petit fils.

Un jour, un roi reviendra, par le chemin des morts.  
Un jour, on se souviendra, de tous ces morts.

J'écoute ces braves gens

Leurs visages rougis par le froid,  
Leurs yeux où se reflète le feu,  
Leur voix se mêlant à la tourmente.

Aucun ne reconnaît l'anneau à mes doigts.

Et pourtant, ce n'était seulement hier que leurs pères sauvaient mon père.  
Et pourtant, ce n'était seulement hier que leurs pères raisonnaient mon père.  
Et pourtant, ce n'était seulement hier que mon père confiait Barahir à leurs pères.

Qu'importe.

S'ils ont besoin d'un monstre à Forodwaith

Ici ou là,  
au Nord, comme au Sud,  
Dans le désert glacé comme dans les villes brûlante,

pour survivre.  
pour résister,  
pour voir un jour nouveau,

Alors que leur dernier roi soit un monstre.

Je veillerai sur eux.  
Les dúnedain se mêleront à eux.  
Les rôdeurs subiront pour eux.

Jusqu'à ce que leur roi revienne.

 _–––_

Arvedui, le dernier des rois d'Arthedai a fuit le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar jusqu'à Forodwaith pour finir par se noyer avec deux des palantiri. Son fils, Aranarth s'était réfugié aux Havres Gris et a demandé l'aide à Círdan pour sauver son père. Cette aide est arrivée pour périr avec lui dans les eaux glacées de la baie de Forochel. Le navire n'a pas pu être retrouvé, ni ses occupants. Heureusement que l'anneau de Barahir avait été donné aux Lossoth, la peuplade de Forodwaith, par Arvedui pour les remercier pour leur aide.

Je ne suis pas sûre si la baie de Forochel est considérée comme dans le Forodwaith, et si ce dernier est considéré comme faisant parti de l'Arthedain et donc si les lossoth sont aussi des dúnedain. Mais, dans ce poème, Aranarth les considère comme son peuple.

Ce poème est dans la voix d'Aranarth si jamais ce n'était pas clair. Et Malbeth le voyant avait prédit qu'Arvedui serait soi le dernier roi, ou celui qui réunifia les deux royaumes. Et il semblerait qu'il avait aussi prédit la venue d'Aragorn par le chemin des morts : d'où mon allusion.


End file.
